Los dos minutos de oro de Oliver Wood
by Segreta
Summary: Es el primer partido de Oliver, nuevo guardián de Gryffindor. Y a pesar de los "ánimos" de Charlie (o tal vez debido a ellos), no las tiene todas consigo. ¿Será capaz de jugar, por lo menos, mejor que el idiota de Flint?


_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, pues aquí vengo con mi primer fic de** Oliver Wood** (jojojojojo) :3. _

_Como siempre, el **disclaimer**: los personajes que reconozcáis (porque hay un par de OCs por ahí), las normas del Quidditch, etc, son tooodo propiedad de Jotaká._

_Además, esta historia ha sido escrita en conjunto entre mi hermana (presente mientras escribo esto) y yo, siendo la idea principalmente suya (o eso dice e_e). Está basada en una conversación que mantienen Oliver y Harry durante la Piedra Filosofal, en la que Wood comentaba de pasada... esto._

_Porque vamos, este señorito no fue desde el primer momento Capitán, y todos tenemos nuestros pasados oscuros..._

* * *

-¿Asustado, Oliver?- Charlie Weasley, el actual capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, miraba, con cierta preocupació,n al nuevo integrante de su equipo.

- No mucho- mintió Oliver, que no iba a quedar como un absoluto idiota delante de la actual leyenda del Quidditch en Hogwarts.

- Tú no te preocupes, ni te asustes. Como eres el guardián, y novato, sin ánimo de ofender, irán todos a por ti. Supongo que Figgins querrá aplastarte como un dragón aplasta a un escarbajo… ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Anne Poyle hace dos años? Desde ese día, su pelo no ha regresado a su color original. ¿Y a Robert, el cazador de Ravenclaw?- a Charlie le brillaron los ojos con un toque maníaco- ¡Lo enviaron a San Mungo durante seis meses! Y Don-Perfecto tuvo que repetir curso… - repuso con crueldad-. O como a…

Charlie vio a su guardián, color verde como la túnica de sus adversarios, e intentó arreglar su error:

-¡Pero nada de eso te va a suceder a ti! ¡James y Jane te defenderán!

Oliver se giró, donde un fornido chico y una chica le sonrieron agitando sus bates.

No le consoló.

Sonó la voz de Lee Jordan, el amigo de los hermanos de Percy, anunciando la salida del equipo de Gryffindor. Su estómago le suplicaba clemencia.

-Bueno chicos, ¡allá vamos!

El marco de una puerta nunca había tenido tanto parecido con una guillotina. Inmediatamente su mente vagó hacia la imagen de Nick Casi-Decapitado. Tragó saliva.

Todo el equipo salió al campo entre ovaciones y abucheos. Oliver sólo oyó estos últimos.

Madame Hooch hizo que Charlie y Figgins se estrujasen las manos. Reconoció a Marcus Flint entre las filas de Slytherin sonriéndole con suficiencia.

-Montaos en vuestras escobas– ordenó la bruja.

La señora Hooch se puso el silbato en la boca y pitó.

A continuación soltaron las pelotas y trece de los catorce jugadores emprendieron el vuelo.

-¡WOOD MUÉVETE HACIA LOS POSTES DE GOL!– los gritos de Charlie le devolvieron a la realidad.

Por suerte la quaffle estaba en posesión de Gryffindo,r y le dio tiempo a colocarse en su posición.

Oyó la voz de Jordan:

-¡Gryffindor en posesión de la quaffle! Olivia Rathbone se acerca al área de gol de Slytherin, ¡qué talento tiene esta chica, por Merlín! Figgins le lanza una bludger. ¡Atención Olivia! La esquiva, lanza y… ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE GRYFFINDOR! ¡Increíble, en tan sólo un minuto, Gryffindor se encabeza diez a cero!

¡Sí, iban ganando! Ahora lo único que debía hacer era evitar que el quaffle entrara en sus postes mientras Charlie cogía la snitch. Pero… ¡un momento! ¡Los postes estaban demasiado separados!

Le sudaban las manos. Lee Jordan continuaba comentando el partido:

Charlie Weasley, el buscador de oro, ¡la leyenda!

- ¡JORDAN!- por lo visto McGonagall no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del nuevo comentarista.

-…aún no ha encontrado la snitch. ¡Pero no importa! Wilson en posesión de el quaffle, pero… ¡Oh, qué golpe! ¡Recibe una bludger por cortesía de Jane! Wilson suelta la quaffle y… Mierda- se oyó un ''¡JORDAN!'' de fondo-, Flint coge el quaffle y se acerca peligrosamente a los postes de Gryffindor. Creo que va a ser la primera vez que veamos en acción a Oliver Wood.

Oh, no… Oh, no… Flint tenía que ser… _''Coge el quaffle, coge el quaffle… ¿Cómo puede Flint ser tan feo? Coge el quaffle, coge el quaffle… Siempre me pregunté por qué no usa aparato dental… Coge el quaffle, coge el quaffle… ¡Ay, que se acerca! Coge el quaffle, coge el quaffle… ¡Va a lanzar! Coge el quaffle, coge el quaffle…''_

Y lo cogió.

¡Lo había conseguido, su primer quaffle parado! Y el primero lanzado por Flint…

Sentía como la grada lo ovacionaba. Un ligero silbido sonó a sus espaldas. ¡Lo había logrado! El sonido se hizo más potente, quizá era la snitch. ¿Quién era ahora el jefe, Flint? Oyó un grito de alerta detrás de él. ¡Qué orgullosa de él debería estar su madre ahora! El silbido aumentó bruscamente. ¿Pero qué diablos era eso?

Oliver se giró y… **¡BAM!** Oscuridad.

* * *

-¿Oliver?- una voz lejana murmuraba su nombre.

-Lleva inconsciente una semana.

¿Por qué diantres le molestaban? Estaba muy a gusto en esa artificial blancura…

-¡Pues le despertaremos a golpes!

-¡Está loco señor Cork!

-Tiene razón, John. Además, el golpe de la bludger ya fue suficiente.

-Me alegro de que continúa teniendo cabeza, señor Weasley. Esperen, ¡creo que se está despertando!

¿Una bludger? Con razón le dolía tanto la cabeza…Tal vez lo mejor sería hacerse el dormido un rato más, hasta que el equipo de quidditch se hubiese marchado…

* * *

_Con esto acabo de demostrar que el que Harry se tragase la snitch no es lo peor que ha pasado durante un partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, ¿no?_

_¿Y bien? ¿Algún comentario? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? Todo eso y mucho más, enviando un **review**, que además dicen que es capaz de** borrarle el chichón de la frente al pobre Oliver ;).**_


End file.
